Talk:The Felt
Archive 1 Proposal I know it's been mentioned before that we should give them each their own page, and as of this update it seems that much more of a good idea to do so. We could have the Caliborn Session Sprite and the Alternia Sprite, and include information including what planet they're from. This page would link to each of those. Thoughts? 20:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I simply don't think any of them bar LE, Snowman and Scratch have enough unique detail. That may well change if we get a lot of material on them as individuals in future updates, but as it stands, the new info from A6I5I is just "they live on their own planets in Caliborn's session", which is a negligible addition, quantitatively speaking Good point. For the time being, we could at least try to pull the sprites from the page and add them here? I tried it myself but I'm not very skilled at these things. I'm aware that they're smaller than the typical size so... what should we do about that? 00:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Animated Sprites I decided to try doing animated changing sprites like the Caliborn/Calliope one on the Cherubs page; I thought this might be a good way to show multiple sprites with a single paragraph of character text. (I didn't do Trace because the sprite we have is too low-res; Doze is already pushing it.) 3 removed files Also, here's the originals if anyone wants to try improving their quality: (Note: Doze and Clover's hat numbers are at the wrong angle because I had to flip their sprites, and I wasn't sure how to fix the numbers so I just flipped them again.) Firecrow91 (talk) 09:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I just wanna point out that those aren't animated because they're .pngs and not .gifs 20:12, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The animation's showing up for me. Which browser are you using? I know that Firefox supports animated PNGs, but I'm not sure if Chrome does. 20:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Chrome only supports APNG's with an addon. Opera and Internet explorer both do not support them at all. Due to these issues, it'd probably be best to switch to GIF. -Rabbeseking (talk) 20:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't even know that animated PNGs were a thing that existed. How would you go about making one? 20:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I was not aware that most browsers can't do animated PNGs! Write that off as me being a total noob, and here they are redone as GIFs. Also, I just make animated PNGs using this online tool: http://littlesvr.ca/apng/assembler/assembler.php Firecrow91 (talk) 00:55, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay I removed the animated pngs because yeah, we don't need them because the gifs work on more browsers. Also cleaned up itchy and clover (the unanimated versions). And here is Crowbar and Die (not animated). Die I had to clean up alot because he was in the background, I might do the same to Doze eventually. - 16:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Trivia / fact check - hat types IMO we should probably list out the hat types in the trivia section. Is anyone here familiar with hat terminology? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm in support of the idea but I'm really not sure I could help. Also the Caliborn's session versions of the Felt probably don't have IRL hat styles. 16:37, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I suspect the Felt in Caliborn's session are supposed to be wearing dunce caps. - The Light6 (talk) 21:38, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Well of course, but even just taking the two images above here as examples, there's clearly a lot of different styles there which may or may not correspond to real hats, but probably not. Actually... it's aprobably just the base of their other hat with the top being a dunce cap. 04:36, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Comparing to the photos on Wikipedia's hat page, it looks like Itchy, Clover, Sawbuck, Eggs, Biscuits and Cans seem to be wearing the same style of hat, possibly a stylized, cartoonish bowler, tuque or helmet. Doze and Die are wearing fairly standard top hats. Trace looks like he might be wearing a capotain. Fin's hat is hard to identify because of the cartoonish style. Crowbar's hat looks like an original design intended to allude to the crowbar shape and the number seven. Snowman's Hat looks like a capello romano / saturno. I can't tell if Fin, Stitch, Matchsticks and Quarters are supposed to be wearing specific types of hats or just generic cartoon hats. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:50, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::I decided to look closer at 's hat and I feel that capello romano / saturno's brim is far too short, and also 's hat seems far more asymmetrical and/or not as flat as a capello romano / saturno. This is better seen in Cascade or on the . The best real life example I can find of something similar is Hedy Lamarr's hat from The Heavenly Body. That particular url identifies the hat as a Sombrero, albeit a fancy one (side note: I found that picture picture by googling "femme fatale hat"). - The Light6 (talk) 10:31, May 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I hope it's not out of line of me to edit the above comment for the sake of removing a red link. Apologies if it is. Gabriel 22:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You somehow managed to transclude the entire color template in your signature. I removed it from your above signature, but you might want to look into what caused that to happen. ::::::::I was ready and willing to assume incompetence on my own part back when I wrote my signature, but it turns out the thing is throwing SUBST: into it against my will. I turned it to something normal for now, I'll try and mess with it later maybe. Gabriel 00:16, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Felt Color The color is HEX #4bec13. That's all... Is it already added to the 413 page? 16:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Except it isn't? Pulling up the inspect element on google chrome, or screencapping and looking at the text color through photoshop, of any of the pages with Felt colored text, gives the hexcode #2ed73a. just happens to be a green color with circumstantial reference to Homestuck, specifically Becquerel, which is extremely unlikely to be intentional on Hussie's part. Damn near impossible, really. 18:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ::So should we add that to Bec's trivia page? The2ndplayer (talk) 19:22, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not entirely sure... I mean, we've had dubious real-life references in the wiki trivia before, but I'm starting to think it's not appropriate to include. 19:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) But the 413 page? 16:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :It's not at all notable. Otherwise we could also point to, say, , which is even better because the 413 isn't split. Oh, that's not green? So what? It's exactly equal in relevance to #4bec13. As are the other eighteen hexcodes that also contain "413" and "bec" split in some way: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Of course, if any of those exact hexcodes actually appear anywhere in HS in a meaningful capacity, that would be another matter entirely. Then it would be relevant. :I apologise if this comes across as overkill levels of snark. I just felt like seeing what all the colours* actually would be :P And the combinations with the 612? 16:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Becquerel isn't even associated with the trolls, unless you wanted to make it or something, but o isn't even a valid hexcode character, and this conversation shouldn't even still be occurring. 16:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Naming Concerning the naming of each Felt, I feel that the Felt are all named after the numbers, as pointed in the article, and not after their abilities, as claimed in the article. Rather, I think the abilities are mostly derived from the names, or the name has been made to fit with an ability. What I'm getting at is this, Matchsticks is named after 11 looking like matchsticks, and the reason he's not Toothpicks or whatever, is because Matchsticks has a nicer theme that works better in the comic. So numbers influence names, names influence abilities, abilities slightly influence names, usually probably not. :Well, we'd have to ask Hussie what exactly led to what in order to confirm that. However, I'm not entirely sure what your complaint is, as the section for each numbered member of the Felt opens with a statement about the number, and only goes into the abilities after that. With the technical exception of Stitch, for whom it mentions his scar first, but then his number. So, yes, we could be more explicit in only citing the numbers in leading to the names... but that then comes back to the fact that we'd need Word of Huss in order to make such a firm statement. I think the closest thing we have so far is him saying that he " ", which isn't terribly conclusive. tl;dr: The article already prioritises the numbers in the naming, which is about as precise as we can be Adding Info from "THE INAUGURAL DEATH OF MISTER SEVEN""? Considering this story was written by the man himself, we should probably add any pertinent info from the 24 page story here, I figure. Rabbeseking (talk) 22:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :I did muse upon that myself, but ultimately, we need to abide by the canonicity statement of PxS. By way of comparison, we haven't put info from Quality Time elsewhere on the wiki (to my knowledge...), and that one was written by Hussie too. We can certainly tentatively comment where PxS seems to agree with and supplement canon, but we must not under any circumstances place PxS info on here in such a way that it's even slightly implied to be confirmed canon ::I really like that idea, perhaps though this commentary could be its own section that starts with the canonicity statement. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Spades Slick and Ms. Paint I know this was discussed before somewhere but I am bring it back up. I believe the previous conclusion was something along the lines of whether it is ambiguous as to whether Slick was now a member of the Felt, whether the Felt were members of the Midnight Crew, or if they were now an entirely new gang. Well one of the final pages did actually did give a clear answer: " . Your previous gang known as THE MIDNIGHT CREW at some indeterminate point in the past all died off due to time shenanigans.}}" I guess the best way to do this would make the subsection "Pool Cue - Lord English" into "Pool Cue - Leader" and then have Lord English and Spades Slick as separate tier 3 subsections under it. Likewise do the same for the 8th member position splitting it up into Snowman and Ms. Paint. - The Light6 (talk) 11:07, April 25, 2016 (UTC)